Pas De Deux
by qsmadness007
Summary: A lowly conman, and gigilo gets a served a warrant. Episode Tag "The Spread"


Pas de Deux Disclaimer and A/n: Most of the characters are owned by Shawn Ryan and FX. This is for the non-dutch angsty challenge. This is an episode tag for "The spread" and this is dedicated to God, and all who read it.  
  
A dark mop of curly black hair falls into the stormy brown eyes of the small man, as he sits cross legged on the floor. His back is slumped away from the cheap hotel bed. He has one of the blanket that he had slipped away from the occupant of the bed wrapped around his body in an almost perfect toga.  
  
A heavy snoring omits from the occupant of the bed. The man wrapped in the sheet backs away a little more from the bed, stretching his arms, so that no part of his body is touching the bed. He has the feeling that the girth of the sleeping person could break the bed with one easy move. If he had more courage, and didn't need the money he would simply get up and walk away, but he has to pay for groceries this week.  
  
If he really wanted to he could go back to his grandmother, Mia's, house, but he doesn't really want to work in that awful tobacco shop just for a free meal. He should go back to her, and beg on his hands and knees if he could live with her again, but he would have to sleep on a cot, and he isn't sure if he really wants to do that. She won't let him sleep in his own room for fear that he will think that it is his permanent home, that it unless he decides he wants to work in the tobacco shop.  
  
"Tomas, get your butt back in this bed." The occupant calls, half tired, and half angry that his snuggle bunny for the evening has decided to not play any more.  
  
Tomas sighs silently, and gets back on the bed carefully, wishing he was any other place but in this dank hotel room.  
  
"Now, take the sheet off." The voice coaxes in a sweeten voice.  
  
Tomas reluctantly takes the sheet of laying it on the bed, and the man moves slightly, and falls asleep on his chest. Tomas sighs again silently, closing his eyes, wishing the night was over.  
  
--- Tomas is half asleep, when he hears the distant ring of a cell phone. He ignores it as he has no cell phone, and it isn't like the man is going to let him get up anyway. Pete is almost buried in his chest, and he knows that by the weight of the man, that he will probably have bruises there from where the man had laid on him.  
  
The man gets up groggily, and heads for his pants, where he pulls his cell phone out of on of the pockets quickly. "B. P. here, what do you want?" The man sounds angrier than he did previously, which makes Tomas frown slightly, he doesn't want to have to deal with this nutcase's anger.  
  
B. P. walks back to the bed as he talks to the person on the other end of the phone. Tomas hears the other person on the phone comment, "You need to turn yourself in, Pete, its warrant day, and I don't feel like coming to pick up your ass." The voice on the other end sounds angry, but also in a way sounds like a cop's voice. Tomas snuggles into one of the pillows, trying to go back to sleep glad that he has the bed to himself for awhile. He hopes B.P. will listen to the pig's advice, and pay him, and then turn himself in. He wants to go home, and sleep in his own bed. (well, it's not really his bed, he is house sitting, but its better than this cramp hotel bed, with B. P.)  
  
"What's in it for me, Mackey?" B. P. asks, sitting on the bed hard. He reaches for Tomas, and Tomas feels likes squirming, but lets himself be pulled towards the big man. He hates this kind of life, he wishes there was something else he could be doing. B.P. runs his hand down Tomas's chest, and then pulls him unto his lap. Tomas sighs inwardly, letting his body go slightly limp, like a rag doll, he just seems to dangle from B.P.'s hand. B.P. pulls him up straight.  
  
"You owe me a favor." Tomas braces himself incase B.P. decides to do anything. But B.P. just keeps Tomas on his lap. Tomas feels small, like a child. He isn't sure exactly what to expect, but he thinks he does. He is glad though, that B.P. hadn't decided to claim him while he was on the phone. He still feels depressed though, he feels trapped. There are so many other things he could be doing right now, if he hadn't made wrong choices.  
  
"Maybe, not right now, I am busy." B.P. looks down at Tomas. He at first thinks he is bored, and just wants him to get off the phone, and play with him, but the kid isn't even trying to pretend today. There is something wrong with him, but he won't tell B.P. due to the fact they don't have that kind of relationship. B.P. wants to ask him what's wrong, though. It's probably none of his business.  
  
Tomas catches him watching him, and turns his head towards the floor. His eyes taking a blank expression. "You better do it today."  
  
"Fine, Mackey." B.P. hangs the phone up. "It's sweeps day, do you have a warrant out on you Tomas." He softens his voice a little. "Is that the problem, or are you PMSing."  
  
Tomas tries to pull himself away, but B.P. has a grip on him. "I don't have any warrants, I just have a test I was suppose to study for." He sinks down sadly on B.P.'s lap. That isn't the real reason, but he shouldn't have a warrant that was suppose to be cleared up a few days ago. He hopes it is, because he hates police errors. Sometimes, he thinks on sweeps day they just round up whoever the hell they feel like. He has been lucky though, and he hasn't been rounded up on any day. The one hard lesson he learned from watching his brothers was to show up to your court appointments. Judges all have sticks up their ass, and won't hesitate to sign a bench warrant if you are fifteen seconds late.  
  
"Well, a test..." B.P. gets up and grabs his pants. He pulls three wadded twenties out of his pocket. He tosses them at Tomas. "Go study for your test, but you owe me later. I have to go do Vic Mackey a favor. And he can get angrier than me, if you don't do what he wants."  
  
Tomas picks up the money. "Thanks, I appreciate it." He goes to gather his clothes. He puts them on quickly.  
  
B.P. is also doing the same thing, and doesn't comment as Tomas walks out of the hotel room fully dressed. --- Tomas is carrying an armful of groceries as he enters the apartment that he is house-sitting. He sets them down in the kitchen, and begins to put them away. It seems very empty in this place, he wishes the person who lived in this place was around, he was usually very lively, and offered some excitement. But oh course, if he was here, Tomas would have no place to live right now. He sighs, as he puts the bread in the bread box. His depression is coming back again, and he isn't sure what exactly he is depressed by, there are probably multiple causes of it. He really has no place to call his own. When ever he does a job like the one he did for B.P. he always feels empty inside. A lot of his friends are getting arrested for dumb things, or are moving on, with families, and life. Also, in a little over two years he will be thirty, and he doesn't have much to show for it. An associate degree and a bachelor's degree in English Literature, that don't open many doors for him, an unfinished Master's degree that has been unfinished for almost two years, which will probably never be finished. Plus, he has felt he has gone through more crap in his life, than most people.  
  
He always seems to make the wrong choices, and he doesn't know how to fix it. He glances at the calendar as he is putting away the things in the fridge and frowns deeply. Today was Father's day. He always hated this holiday and Mother's day, because they reminded him how in a way, he had caused the death of his father and mother.  
  
It had been his ninth birthday, and he had decided like the stupid kid he was that he needed to go to the zoo on his birthday. His mother and father had decided to take him. He had wanted his half brothers Tony, and Miguel to come along, but they didn't really like his father. They seemed to still be mad at the fact their father had been sitting in prison since he a little after he had decided to divorce their mother ten years before. He didn't know that fruit truck was going to swerve on the way back, and collide into the station wagon, killing his mother and father instantly, as he cried in the car, clutching on to the small stuffed elephant Papa had bought for him.  
  
He shouldn't have really asked for the trip to the zoo, Mama's and Papa's budget was stretched as it was. He had just never had anything for his birthday, and for some reason, he thought turning nine was a big deal.  
  
(It was back then.) He had to be a selfish fool, he always had been. He never understood why. At nineteen after a string of painful events, he decided never to tell anyone his wishes, and his feelings. He would work them out himself, he would work on trying to do what people wanted, which is how he got into the business he was in.  
  
His problem was he still had his selfish streak, and he was stubborn, so still continue to doing dumb things, because he wanted to. His grandmother had given him a lecture once when he had missed Mass for a baseball game, that to be selfish was against the bible. Maybe, he should have listened. It was hard to listen to his grandmother at times. He believed in the Bible, and Jesus, that he died for everyone's sins. He didn't understand her religion, though his whole family was Catholic. He felt out of place, but he seemed to fit out of place most places.  
  
He puts the rest of the groceries away, mechanically, and decides to go take a nap. He hears a knocking on the door, and frowns. He wonders who that could be, he has few friends who know where he is, and most of them are in the county jail. He doesn't really want to talk to anyone. He should just go change into some Pajamas, and pretend like he isn't home.  
  
"Tomie, please answer the door." He hears a voice whine on the other end.  
  
Tomas pouts slightly. Damn it, oh, course, it had to be PJ. He unlocks the many locks, except for the chain, and peers out at a young black man dressed in blue jeans, and a normal tee-shirt.(He is wearing a tad bit of pink lipgloss) He is standing by a small white woman in similar threads. "So, they let you, glad they kept the dress, Frank." Tomas says in a monotone. He also calls the man by his real name to see if it will piss him off. He really isn't in the mood for company, especially a new parolee, and someone who spends too much time serving drinks at the Abby, so she can find the perfect dyke. "Hi Lindsey, they let you escape as well. Joy."  
  
"Are you okay?" The man asks, "You don't sound like yourself, though you still are making the same lame ass jokes as always. PJ doesn't have to always wear the dress, bitch." He frowns slightly, "are you going to let us in, doll?"  
  
"No, I am not in the mood for company."  
  
"Grumpy, grumpy." Frank makes a tsking sound. "We were going to tell you they have a warrant, and are coming after you, but I guess you don't care, let's go babycakes."  
  
"What the hell! You better not be joking, that is not f-ing funny."  
  
"He's not joking, ladybug. Come on let us in, we can help you figure out how to hide." Lindsey gives him a wicked smile.  
  
He frowns, the curls on his head seeming to droop slightly. --- Tomas lets them in reluctantly, not commenting. He closes the door behind him. He watches as the two sit, and PJ draping himself over the chair, and Lindsey curling up on the couch.  
  
Tomas is about to sit on the arm of the couch, when there is a knock on the door. Lindsey and PJ are about to tell him not to open it, when he goes to. He opens all the locks, except the chain as before. He stares at two uniform police officers, one a mean looking red head, and the other a shaved black man that looks familiar. "Can I help you?" He can figure out what they want from the stack of papers they are holding.  
  
"Are you Thomas Moateshirk?" The Blackman man answers in an interesting deep voice, that turns Tomas on in a way. Though he is sure if he said something the man would probably hit him with his nightstick. He looks a bit aggressive. He is probably straight as an arrow though. He looks awful familiar though; he could have sworn he has seen him hanging outside the Abbey. He is probably mistaken. The officer isn't probably very smart if he can't pronounce his name. Though, a lot of people think his name is Thomas, and can't pronounce his last name.  
  
"Tomas Motyashik." Tomas corrects, softly. He can't believe this, this was suppose to be taken care of. He is sure if they let him talk, he could clear this up. He should slam the door and call his legal aid person, but then he knows they will have probable cause, and will arrest him.  
  
"Okay, Mr. Motyashik, we have an arrest warrant that has your name on it, would you mind unlocking the chain, and coming with us." The female officer answers, with a slight tinge of southern accent.  
  
"Okay, but this war.."  
  
"Everyone says that." The female officer interrupts.  
  
Tomas doesn't say anything, but shuts the door, and unlocks the chain. He will get it settled later. He is definitely going to be bitching at his legal aid guy after this. He was always doing things like this.  
  
"You can't ever give me a break." He mumbles as he opens the door. He turns to the other two, and motions for them to get out.  
  
"Excuse me?" The black officer asks, not quite sure what he said.  
  
"Just praying this will be quick." He comments, letting Frank, and Lindsey get out of the apartment before locking the door behind him.  
  
The black officer raises his eyebrows slightly at him.  
  
Tomas wants to call him a name, and comment that Hispanic people pray, too, but decides not to. This is probably his fault in the first place, if he hadn't written the bad check, and actually looked for a job, he wouldn't be having to fight it repeatively.  
  
"Are we free to leave officers?" Frank asks, the female officer. He decides it would be wise to ask, before sprinting away.  
  
"What are your names?" They give her their names. "Do you live near here." They both nod. She looks through the stacks of warrants. "We're not looking for you, You better keep it that way."  
  
As she was doing that, the male officer is handcuffing Tomas. Tomas likes the small feels of the hands that he gets as the man moves his arms behind his back to put the shiny bracelets on. He wants to say something but decides not to say anything. This guy probably wouldn't want him, no one usually ever does. The male officer leads him down the hallway. They get to the stairwell and begin walking down. "This is a mistake." Tomas says, softly as the man pushes him slightly through the hallway.  
  
"It'll be easier on everyone, if you remember you're right to silence. As we try not to make mistakes." The officer comments as if he was coached to say it.  
  
Tomas frown, and they continue to the police car.  
  
END 


End file.
